Sleeping Beauty
by LilacKamiya
Summary: this is so cool I finally got to writing a CCS fic now some of u must be wondering with the title and no it's not copied from the anime verison of sleeping beauty that was performed...couples SS
1. Default Chapter

Sleeping Beauty 

_Card Captor Sakura Version: Prologue_

Once upon a time in a far away land a king and queen were still to create a hire for the thrown. Which they did one day it turned out to be a girl they had her named her Sakura, Princess Sakura Kinomoto. And so this is where the celebration begins on the joyful day of Princess Sakura's. 

Crowds of people celebrated and rejoiced the coming of Princess Sakura. Many of the villagers from the neighbouring towns and from the main village itself where lined along the pathway of the castle, wishing to catch a glimpse of the precious new born. 

A way back away from the palace came a precession, a horse drawn carriage one coloured in the royal colour of the Syaoran hierarchy. It was the King and Queen Syaoran who brought along with them they're son of two weeks oldhe was to be betroth to Princess Sakura as part of an pact made by the two Kings earlier on in the year. It was for just cause as they wished to bring together their two kingdoms and unit them as one.

Once the Syaoran carriage had arrived at the castle gates swordsmen who were escorting the carriage had jumped off their horses and made two lines at either side of the carriage door, they had opened the door of the carriage and out stepped the King and Queen Syaoran dressed in their royal garments which were of the colour green the seems were lined in yellow.

Together along with the Swordsmen at their side the King and Queen as well as little Prince Li Syaoran slowly walked toward the thrown room of which the Kinomoto family was waiting.

Once apon arrival to the thrown room they walked into the crowed room with many of the guards and villagers were lined along the great walls. King and Queen Syaoran stopped at steps leading to the thrones and bowed slightly and then proceed up the steps then stood along side with King and Queen Kinomoto.

"People of my kingdom! I must say to make it official that the Syaoran and Kinomoto have made an agreement that will bring our two kingdoms together. In doing so we have betroth both Princess Sakura and Prince Li Syaoran." King Kinomoto said to them all, there were cries of celebration and cheers, applauding and whistling.

Three tiny fairies came flying into the throne room suddenly and hectically they waved their wands and came to human size. "We came to give the princess her three gifts." said Chiharu the one in the green out fit replied. "Yes, yes." Naoko the one in the blue said. "I shall give the princess my gift first." Rika the one in the pink said, she hovered to the little crib in which the little girl slept. 

"I grant the princess the beauty of a rose." She waved her wand over the girls crib moving aside the Chiharu flew to the crib next. "And I shall grant the princess solemnity." she waved her wand over Sakura's crib then it was Naoko's turn. " I shall grant the princess-." she was interrupted as the throne room suddenly filled with a green smoke. 

"I see. something has been going on here. Why with the celebration?" a person stepped out of the smoke the black bird that sat up on the windowsill flew down and perched on upon her shoulder. "The evil sorceress! Meilin" the three fairies cried out. "You are not welcome here be gone!" King Kinomoto said with anger. 

"I just came to see the new born child.I would like to give her a gift for her. If you don't mind." the Sorceress come took a step forward she stopped at the girls crib "The gift I give princess Sakura is deathon her sixteenth birthday she will touch a needle on a spindle and then cause her to die." she witch laughed wickedly. Then vanished in to a puff of smoking leaving the Queen and King in panic and the crowd as well.

"No she can't die on her sixteenth birthday." the queen held her daughter close to her. "Is there anything you can do good fairies?" the king asked in despair. "There is one thing I can do for sure. Instead of her dieing when the princess pricks her finger on the needle she shall fall into a deep slumber instead of death." Naoko waved her wand over the girls crib. 

"There is has been done she will fall into a deep slumber if she is to be pricked by the spinning wheel." 

And so with that the king put a band upon all the spindles in the county, he made sure they were burned in hopes of sparing his daughter form a eternal sleep. In fear the King and Queen decided to hide they're daughter in the deep forest and to live with three fairies that were to take care of her for the sixteen years of her life.

Upon her sixteenth birthday she was to meet her parents, and her husband to be.

_To Be Continued._


	2. part II

Sleeping Beauty 

**16 years later………**

A small cottage in the middle of a deep forest where no one dared to venture…in side the cottage were the three fairies they were happy today because today was the time they would tell the Princess that she was to see her real mother and father, and that she herself was the Princess of their fair land. 

"Sakura darling come down here!" hollered Chiharu "Right away Chiharu let me just finish this up." she called back, the fairies buzzed with excitement. "When we tell her it will be good…but first we shall make her a cake and dress before we escort her toward the Castle.

Sakura came down the stairs where he caretakers came to her. "Oh, Rose good to see your up…we have an errand for you to run, could you pick some berries?" Naoko asked her. 

"But we went picking yesterday." Sakura began to say she was stopped by Chiharu "But we need more for another cake." She explained. "Oh all right if you say so." Sakura hoped over to her shawl that had a hood on it and put it around her then took the basket from Rika.

"Stay out as long as you have to and try to fill up that basket Rose."  The three exclaimed. "Okay I'll try too." With that Sakura was out the door of the small cottage in the woods she walked over the small wooden bridge and out into the forest humming as she went on her way.

In side the cottage the three fairs turned to there magic and created a big cake, and a beautiful gown that pink.

**_Meanwhile in the forest…_****__**

Sakura went to a berry bush and picked a couple berries and placed them into her basket she walked over to another bush and collected some more 'I wonder why they were in a hurry to escort me out.' She went about collecting and began to sing to herself as she did.

Little animals heard her singing had begun to follow her she turned around and smiled at her companions. "Oh I see you decided to join me." She replied she took a seat on a fallen down log. 

A squirrel scurried to her and sat on her leg. "Do you know sometimes I dream…" she trailed off the little animals nodded their heads "About a prince in shining armour that will carry me away to live happily ever after." She sighed. 

"In all my dreams my prince charming comes to sweep me up, but when I want to look at his face…. and then I wake up." She replied sadly.

Same forest but a little further a ways, Li was riding on his horse he had a bow in his hands and was apparently hunting for deer, he turned around hearing ruffling in a nearby bush but he aimed his bow at the bush but there was nothing there.

He sighed then decided he needed a rest, he put his weapons back into its original sling on his horse, then took his boots off and his cloak he lay them next to him as he dipped his feet into the cool rushing water.  

The little animals noticed the boy near the water and snuck up on him then they stole his cape and boots, Li startled got up and started to chase them. "Hey come back!" he called at them as they chased them through the woods.

The birds and rabbits took off and stopped once they reached Sakura. "I said come back!" Li yelled he all but stopped as his eyes lay upon the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Her long brown hair, dangle fell around her shoulders gently. 

"What's your name?" Li questioned as he complete forgot what he had been chasing the animals that stole his cape and boots. "I can't say, I'm not even allowed to talk to strangers." She replied.

"But just tell me your name?" Li asked, Sakura looked worried and turned around and began to run from him. "Rose my name is Rose I live in the small cottage, just near the brook."  

"Will I see you next?" he asked, she turned stopped momentarily, before smiling at him and waved him off as she disappeared into the forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Father." Li began he came up to the King who was seated at his thrown. "Li what is it son." He questioned, Li looked as if he wasn't sure if he should tell his father after all he did betrothal him to the daughter of their neighbouring kingdom. And if he were to tell him that he fell in love with this beautiful peasant girl he would be angry. 

"Well son I'm waiting." His father the King said with a sigh as he sat on his thrown. Syaoran look up at the king and took a deep breath. "Father, I've fallen in love with another girl." He closed his eyes tightly. 

His father looked at him with mouth agape "You what? You can't do that your betrothal! Your going to marry the daughter from the neighbouring kingdom's King.! I arranged this sixteen years ago! You can't go back on it!" he cried standing up. 

The king had a great frown a pond his features with a hand gesture he said "Well who is it please tell me it's a one with royal blood at least." Syaoran turned his glaze away from his fathers. "Syaoran look at me!" he cried.  "She's a peasant father."  With that the king passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three fairies had given Princess Sakura a cloak to wear so that she would be hidden, but it was too late as a crow black as night flew about with keen eyes, then he flew away to his mistress. 

**_Meilin's _****_Dark_******_Palace_******_…_**

"Really…" she grinned "We shall see if they do get away with that. I've finally found the Princess and the curse I put upon her shall go on." 

"HAHAHAHAH!!"  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

King and Queen Li and King and Queen Kinomoto sit across from each other both awaiting the return of the children. Soon the three fairies bring a girl up to Kinomoto's.

"Okay Sakura meet your father and mother."  Chiharu said to her Sakura let her hood down and there were gasps from the crowds then a loud horn blared loudly. "It's Princess Sakura." called a voice, suddenly there was loud out burst of 'hooray's' and 'Yay's' followed by whistling and music starting up, flags waved and confetti fell.  

Sakura looked about the fairies who now were able to use there powers in front of her. "These are your real parents Sakura, You're a princess." said Naoko. "I am?" she said in shock. "Yes."  Rika she said. 

"Wow, it's a like a dream."  Sakura says to them. "But only thing that Its real…now you must go and get ready we are going to introduce you to your Prince." Her father said to her. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu escorted Sakura all the way to her room. "There you are Sakura now just wait till we come back." The three fairies left her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meilin's raven sits on top of a windowsill that is high above the king's thrown room and he makes a quick get away. And proceeds to bring his mistress a report that princess Sakura is now in the castle again. 

…………..

The raven quickly made its way toward Meilin's castle to give her the news. He flew in through and empty window can perched on his perched in his bird language he told Meilin about the princess. Meilin marveled at the news "Then….I shall have her drawn to the spindle that I hid sixteen years ago in the castle." she grinned. 

And with the wave of her hand. "Have princess Sakura curious about going to the third tower in her castle." A green smoke was released It floated toward the Kinomoto castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In her room Sakura was looking threw her closet it was full of ball gowns, she looked threw the varieties of gowns. A green smoke breezed about her she suddenly looked to the door of her room and walked forward as if something had taken her and was pushing her to go to the door, which she did.

It directed up a long flight of stairs, which she decided to ascend. When she reached, the top of the steps there was a door that was open and inside of the room was an spindle was there is had a glowing green around it but Sakura hadn't noticed, she kept forward with her finger she touched the spindle and then fell. 

The three fairies sense the princess was in trouble they feel Meilin's evil spell and quickly follow the trail up to the room where the princess enter. "No! Princess" they cried.

The entire castle soon fell under a spell that put a pause on the celebration of the two kingdoms reuniting. Thorns grew quickly with thick they covered the entire walls of the castle making it impossible for any travelers to gain entrance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prince Syaoran on his horse rode back toward the Kinomoto Castle hoping to speak with his father again. He had gone to the cottage that he saw that beautiful peasant girl but she was not there. 

Once he had gotten to castle he saw that the castle was surrounded by a ten feet of thick thorn brushes. "What happened?" Syaoran questioned he looked at the over growth. With his sword, he cut the away the thorns but it wasn't no use they just kept growing back quickly. 

"Oh Prince there you are!" Chiharu cried the three fairies appeared out of nowhere surprising him. "Who are you?" he question "There is no time to waste! You are the only change to save Princess Sakura from her never ending slumber." Rika explained to him. 

"Not so fast Prince Syaoran." From his left came Meilin she was dressed in her black outfit she stared at the Prince. "You won't get to the princess I'll make sure of it." She said aloud in a big voice. "I'll shall slain you by my sword hand." She pulled from her side a long and sleek sword it handle was made to look like horns that were curved in ward. 

Syaoran pulled out his sword "Very well we will see who wins." He answered he held out his sword and Meilin the attacked him first he blocked it quickly then blocked another horizontal slash. "That's good." She mentioned. 

Syaoran attacked her she blocked his first attack, he swung his sword around and was caught of guard when Meilin's blade made contact with his arm it was only a flesh wound though. He looked at her shocked "Not paying attention are we?" she questioned. 

Syaoran frowned then caught her off guard he cut her right arm a bit, then as the she was still in shock of being caught Syaoran made jabbed her in the stomach, pulling the sword from her. "You defeated me you! You'll live to regret it!!" she shouted as her body just melted away to nothing. 

"You did it!" cried the fairies "You did it!" the chanted "Now we must get threw the thorns…once the princess is awoken the spell will be broken." Naoko said she led the way turning the thorns into harmless flowers; Syaoran just cut threw them easily until they reached the castle doors. With the help from the fairies, he was lead all the way to the tower that Sakura was sleeping in. 

Syaoran walked threw the doors he spotted her and gasped, "It's her…" he trailed off he walked toward her sleeping body and leaned over her face slowly he brought his lips to hers and kissed sweetly. He pulled back and waited and watched as the Princess began to be a waken from her deep slumber.  

"You…" Sakura whispered as she stared into his eyes. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The castle began to waken and it started come alive again they celebrated the return of Princess Sakura. The king's talked to each other King li began to explain to King Kinomoto that his son has found another girl to love, but he stopped and saw his son hand in hand with the princess, he was quite confused. 

"Folks this is the engagement of Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura!" he shouted there where claps. Then with people, standing around the outside of the dance floor the prince and princess began to dance merry with one another.

**Fin**


End file.
